


My Stow Away

by emmygallin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Pirate AU, funny and fun and dark all at the same time, inspiration from fangirl's guide to the galaxy, its kinda weird but also really fun, kidnapped felicity au, olicity - Freeform, probably smut, really fun to write so hopefully fun to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmygallin/pseuds/emmygallin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, Robert Queen and his Verdant were the most legendary and feared captain on the seas. After loosing his navigator he takes in young Felicity Smoak, a dock master's daughter, as the replacement sweeping her into Oliver's crew and his life. Now, ten years later, Oliver has taken over as the ships captain after his father's death and Felicity is still by his side. Little do the pair know that Felicity's past is slowly but relentlessly catching up with her. Oliver and his crew endure riveting adventures and challenges as feelings come to the surface and old truths are revealed. But how long can the supposed stability last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stow Away

10 Years Ago:

Felicity lounges back into the plush chair letting her tired feet resting against the polished wooden desk as she breaks from her hard work. She lets her eyes slip closed for a moment just relishing the way the sun beats in behind her from the clear glass window, feeling the deep warmth rush through her. Felicity has always loved being on ships, maybe because it was the only thing she had ever known. And she was content, happy even with her life here on the docks. I mean she got to be around the beautiful ships all day and meet the people who maned them.

They were her heroes when she was younger, the sailors, she aspired to be them, to sail out on the open ocean. Maybe even be a pirate. She laughs at the thought. Felicity Smoak, the pirate. But she was older now. She knew fantasy from reality. She new that she'd live here in Starling Port her entire life. She'd marry a man, hopefully one with money and she would give him children. That was her job. That was her life.

"Felicity! Did you finish up in there yet?!" A familiar voice calls from the deck.

"Uh...Just touching up some last things!" Felicity calls back scrambling out of the luxurious chair to meet her brother on the deck.

As Felicity exits the captain's chambers she is met with the recognizable face of her brother. His pitch black hair hanging loose above his eyes and his midnight eyes and his arms crossed, obviously impatient by her absence. "Someone looks grumpy." She chirps as she approaches. 

"Felicity, you've been in the captain's quarters for over an hour 'straightening up'." Ray tells her ignoring her remark.

Felicity narrows her eyes in disbelief. There was no way she had been in there for over an hour. She had just rested her eyes... "I think my eye resting turned into a little more of a nap time than I intended it to." 

"You took a nap in the captain's quarters?' Ray asks a small laugh of amusement escaping. 

"I have not gotten much sleep the past couple nights with Barry keeping me up!" Felicity squeezes her eyes shut and cringes at her phrasing as a pink blush creeps across her cheeks. "In a platonic way. A very very very platonic way."

Ray rewards her with his usual cheeky grin at the innuendo. "Food and water need to be moved into the supply room in the basement. Think you can handle it without falling asleep?" he teases.

"Yea I got it." Felicity nods, her blush facing back into her pale skin tone. "I'll meet you back home."

Ray's playful disposition disappears, replaced by something more serious. "Be careful okay? Come home quickly, there're some shady people at the docks at night."

Felicity nods at his comment and takes his hand, lightly squeezing it. "I'll be fine." she promises and then runs off for the barrels.

Left alone with her thoughts, Felicity rolls the heavy barrels towards the ramp up onto the ship. When she woke up tomorrow this ship would be gone. It was always disappointing, more people taking advantage of the opportunity that she could never have. Of course if presented with the opportunity would she take it? Could she leave her home and her family and everything she knew to go off and have an adventure?

She sighs as the barrels roll onto the ship and towards the supply room. She would never have to make that choice. She knew it. The choice was made for her and it was for the best. Or at least that's what she had to tell herself to make it through. A girl who craved adventure? That wasn't right. That wasn't the way, it was bad enough that she was working at the docks but that was only because they were short handed. They needed her but this was the most adventure Felicity would ever get and she accepted it. 

Suddenly a drunken shout sounds overhead and she jumps in shock her head hitting the low ceiling of the lower deck and the world rolls onto its side before going dark. 

Oliver Queen was never known for his good decisions but as far as her was concerned that fight was not his fault. It was the last night before he had to be back onto the ship and honestly he was dreading it. Sure he loved his job, it was great. Plundering, sword fights, and just being out in the open ocean. There was no place he'd rather be. But the downside was the lack of women. Three months since their last supply stop which meant three months since he would last had sex. Sure there was Sara and Nyssa on the boat but they were certainly not interested in him and then that left Thea, his baby sister. So sex was not an option on Verdant. And this was his last night, so she had to be worth remembering. 

Oliver's eyes skirt over the room, a predatory look in his eyes as he takes in the others doing a quick survey of all the potential candidates. Too tall, too short...no he didn't want a blond. His eyes drift across the room before landing on a slim brunette at the bar. Her light chestnut brown curls cascading over her tanned shoulders which are on display due to her strapless dress. He lets his eyes trail down her body taking in her subtle curves and long legs emphasized by her heels. He he takes one last sip of his drink, which hasn't been his first tonight and slides on his most charming smile before making his way over to where she sits at the bar.

The brunette looks up as he approaches, and shifts over slightly to make room for him at the bar as she takes another sip of her half drunken drink. 

"Can I buy you another?" Oliver asks, sliding onto the stool adjacent to her and flashing a charming smile. 

The girl looks him up and down a few times before shrugging. "I won't object." 

Oliver grins and orders two handing one to the girl letting his hand trail back up her bare arm as he pulls it back. "This is my last night here." He states and takes a sip of his newly refilled drink. "I go back out on the Verdant first thing tomorrow morning." 

"You're a sailor huh?" The girl flirts taking a small sip of her drink, "Do you have a name or do I have to call you sailor?" 

"You can call me whatever you want." Oliver fires back quickly keeping their little dance going. "Shall I keep calling you the sexy brunette in my head?"

"Well it's hardly fair that I give you my name if you don't give yours." She argues, a smirk playing at her lips as she raises her glass to her lips. 

Oliver smirks at her ability to match his pace. "Well I bought you a drink so--" he is cut by an angry shout from the doorway of the pub. 

"Hey!? Who the hell are you and what are you doing so close to my Laurel?!" Oliver spins around to see an angry man charging towards him. It wasn't the first time he'd been in this situation and it certainly wouldn't be the last as far as he was concerned. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver sees some of his other crew members shoot up to defend him and he waves them off. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He growls looming over Oliver. He looked up at the man looming over him, he looked at least twice Oliver's size but the alcohol may be distorting his perspective. A surge of courage and adrenaline shoots through him and he gets right back in the man's face. 

"What's it to you?!" Oliver snaps back at the man letting the alcohol induced rage take over. 

"That's my fiance that you have your hands all over!" The man pushes Oliver hard sending him stumbling backwards. 

Oliver looks up the see the man with a smug look on his face, like he think he won. And Oliver was not prepared to give him that satisfaction. He was not prepared to loose. Oliver launches himself at the man tackling him to the ground and throwing mindless punches into the body below him. Somehow in the flurry of blows the rolls switch and Oliver ends up under the other man getting his punches returned with equal force. His consumption of alcohol and slipping in and out of consciousness numbs the pain but he feels the warm rush of blood rolling down his chin. 

Suddenly the heavy weight of the larger man on him is removed and he feels strong arms lifting him up as a deep voice yells something inaudible to him. And then he's moving. He feels his head pounding and his nose bleeding as he's dragged along back towards his ship the scenery around him just a messy blur of shapes and colors. He feels his feet drag across the familiar rough wood of the ramp onto Verdant and feels a stabbing pain go through his head, no doubt an after-effect from one of the countless blows. 

"FUCK." he screams before the world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work! So I hope you enjoy! I love comments so please comment what you like and criticism so I can take it into consideration. During break I'll post every other day but after that it will be more like once a week on Fridays! Thanks for reading and sorry for the spelling mistakes 


End file.
